


翔润｜情到深处

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: abo；梗源老友记；有孕期注意





	1. 01-03

** **01.** **

樱井翔的人生轨迹一直很平稳——国小开始一路名校，高中顺利分化成具有体能压倒性优势的少数性别alpha，大学毕业后顺利进入心仪的大手会社，聪明加上努力，很快成为了受社长器重，又深得部下信赖的社会精英。

年关将近，整个公司都弥漫着紧张又期待的氛围，越到这时越容易忙中出错，樱井本来就差在脸上写上“认真负责”几个字，现在更是谨慎，忙得焦头烂额。

压力总要有释放的地方。好不容易工作告一段落，他立刻约了大学时期几个好友喝酒，然而天不遂人愿——他不仅没有如同想象中那样一醉解千愁，反而在微醺阶段就被某个不能喝又偏偏爱喝的家伙拽了出去。樱井只能遗憾地与手中还剩一半的啤酒杯告别，并第一千零一次感叹自己真的对松本润一点办法也没有。

随着现代医学的不断进步，抑制剂应用广泛且几乎没有副作用，omega想要摘除标记也很轻松——也就是说，至少在明面上，性别已经达到了某种程度上的平等，甚至由于alpha无法抵挡omega信息素的天性，有时还真说不好到底是哪种性别处于压制地位。

说到令人疯狂的omega，松本润无疑是相当具有代表性的人物：大学时期他就是整个学校最受欢迎的omega——没有之一。松本长了一张魅惑人心的脸，偏偏性格是不折不扣的甜心宝贝，刚认识时樱井还不知道，后来才大叫上当，直言“非常会撒娇，完全被骗了”，听得一旁的二宫和也几乎笑倒在地。

松本倒是一脸骄傲，转过脸对樱井软乎乎地笑。

“翔くん之后也要多关照我哦。”

“我对你已经尽力了好吗！”

樱井迅速反击回去，却又在下一秒认命点头。

——而从现在的情况来看，很明显，樱井翔上辈子一定欠了松本润很多。

他艰难地扶着已经路都走不稳的润团子，好不容易才把他送上车带回家，拿毛巾擦了脸后哄着人在床上躺下，正准备离开，又被一把抱住了脖子。

窗帘没有拉紧，月光下，松本眨眨眼睛，睫毛闪烁的样子像翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶。他歪头看着樱井，眼里的潋滟水光将樱井钉在原地。

“翔くん……想不想留下来？”

月光像是将一切都清洗了。世界被重新定义。酒精——或者其实不应该怪罪酒精——促使他们用全新的眼光看待彼此。在此之前，樱井只将松本当作亲密的友人，习惯性纵容的弟弟。他知道松本好看，但这好看从未像此时一样，被具象成每一帧放大的细节。

眼睛，睫毛，嘴唇，嘴唇下的痣。昏暗中也能看清的通红耳垂，受不了亲吻时整个人会往后仰，脖颈的弧度让人联想到受惊的天鹅。皮肤像是从没经受过太阳折磨一样白嫩，乳首居然是这么淡的粉色。

腰好细，太细了。没有腹肌，但是人鱼线诱人得要命，就算作为omega水也太多了吧……该不会真的是美人鱼转世？

樱井浑浑噩噩地想着，将自己更深地埋进松本身体里。他一直把松本当弟弟一样宠爱，此时却忍不住抓着他的手腕锁在床头，对奶音细细的求饶充耳不闻。alpha占有欲强烈的本性在此时全数显现——他自然地将松本摆成跪趴姿势，从背后侵犯他，又在最后时刻把人掰回来，捂住松本的眼睛，射在了他脸上。

松本润一直对自己的性别非常满意。

——抑制剂的发明者简直是天才，发情期就算没有alpha也不难熬；他又看得开，从不排斥利用自己的颜值buff得到更多的追随，对在床上身为承受的一方也没什么不满。

不仅没有不满，还很享受。

虽说从认识樱井那天起他就把樱井当偶像在憧憬，从没想过——或者说从没敢想——会在某一天和他发展成为这样亲密的关系。但一切都太自然了。水到渠成到他还没来得及觉察出违和，就已经张开腿躺在樱井身下，搂着他的肩膀肆意呻吟，满脑子都是这个男人怎么这么好看，自己没早点行动简直蠢透了。

事实证明这个想法并不完全是他酒精上头。第二天他照例被手机闹铃吵醒，神奇的是：身边男人的存在让他完全忽略了宿醉鬼混后的头痛，连起床气都消失了。松本向来遵从本心，咬着嘴唇看了樱井一会儿，当即决定不能轻易放走这么器大活好的alpha。可喜的是，樱井的想法也差不多——当然在形容词上有点差别。

两人相识已久，平时相处模式——按照他们的共同友人二宫和也的话来说——“过于腻歪”，忽然转变身份倒也没什么尴尬。身体关系都有了也就没什么不好意思的，松本坦言昨晚留下樱井是一时冲动，但冲动也是因为动心。说这话时他懒洋洋地挂在樱井身上，一边笑一边像猫一样去蹭樱井的脸颊，又被他晨起冒出的胡渣扎得龇牙咧嘴。

他鼓着腮帮的样子可爱极了，樱井忍俊不禁，强行把人搂在怀里，大笑着去亲他。

闹了一阵后他们终于舍得重拾之前的话题。

“那润想怎么办？当作没发生还是——”

“在那之前，我比较想知道翔くん是怎么看我的。”

樱井犹豫了一下，“我当然是喜欢润的，但可能不是那种喜欢。”

松本若有所思。

“那……我的身体呢，喜欢吗？”他又问。

“没人能不喜欢吧。”樱井轻描淡写地说。

松本似乎对这句话颇为受用，他在一瞬间笑开，捧着樱井的脸，在他嘴唇上亲了一口。

“我也是哦……非常喜欢和翔くん做爱。仅此而已。”

** **02.** **

既然讨论结果是双方都有点动心，却又都没做好认真恋爱结婚的准备，似乎维持当前亲密又随意的关系就是最好选择。唯一的问题在于：如何瞒过他们的共同好友。

大学时代松本就总和同为omega的室友二宫黏在一起，毕业后他又怕寂寞，百般劝说二宫答应了与他合租。这还没完：二宫有个从小一起长大的竹马叫相叶雅纪，虽然性格温和但也是实打实的大长腿alpha，然而不知道二宫到底在脑子里安了多少层滤镜，振振有词自家竹马离了自己就不能活，不由分说将相叶安排在了他和松本楼上的公寓，又因为担心他一个人危险（其他人：你还是担心担心自己吧），强行拉来了比他们早一年毕业的学长大野智，担任笨蛋竹马（二宫语）的室友——完全忽略了自己找来的这只根本也是个天然。

于是，住在一起的这四个人，再加一个虽然为了方便至今还在实家窝着，但同时手握两家备用钥匙的樱井翔，大学时期关系最好的五个酷甜玩家就算是集齐了，除去工作时间之外基本都待在一起——也就是说，想对彼此隐藏秘密真的很难。

剩下三人中，松本尤其害怕被二宫发现自己和樱井的关系——二宫一向觉得他单纯又随性，不止一次尖锐地指出：这两样合在一起，再加上松本那张招人的脸，迟早他就会因为不顾后果惹出大事。松本不知道他的“大事”指的是什么，不过他可以确定：和亲近的朋友——尤其是那个过于受欢迎的樱井翔——乱搞ao关系，肯定已经超出小尖嗓的接受范围了。

和樱井发生意外的那天也是他们五人一起喝酒，松本拽了樱井先走，其他三人接着续了一摊又一摊，最后二宫喝醉了直接被相叶和大野搬回他俩的公寓，自己和樱井的事情才算没有暴露。和松本一样，樱井虽然也是情史丰富，对好朋友下手还是第一次，松本先说出瞒着大家时他着实松了口气——想到二宫犀利的眼神他就头疼。

两人谨慎的性格让这段地下关系进行得很顺利，直到某次松本的发情期，樱井一时不慎闯入了他的生殖腔，不小心标记了松本——这也就罢了，毕竟去除标记手术已经很成熟了；要命的是那次之后的某天，松本润，这位万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的万人迷omega，发现自己竟然怀孕了。震惊之后，紧接而来的是慌乱——他不知道自己要不要留下这个孩子，不知道要不要告诉樱井，如何告诉他，樱井知道了会是什么反应，生气还是高兴……

然而没等他想明白其中任何一样，就不得已对樱井吐露了实情。

起因还是他的好室友二宫和也。

周五晚上惯例是五个人聚在一起，在“去酒吧”“联机打游戏”“爬山”“出海”（……）等选项接连被否决后，被工作折磨了一周的几人干脆决定就在二宫和松本的公寓窝着看电影。

“我去调酒～”樱井轻快地往厨房跑，相叶紧随其后。比起沙发，二宫向来更中意毛茸茸的地毯，他捧着手机往下一歪，一如既往蹭到大野脚边；大野倒是心无旁骛地盯着屏幕，专心起来眼睛发亮。二宫觉得有趣，电影也不看了，每隔五秒钟从手边的爆米花桶里拎起一个塞进大师手里，看他乖乖地吃下后再拿下一个——像在进行什么奇怪的人间观察。他投喂得起劲，余光忽然发现松本一脸心不在焉，正想着不会吧这就醉了？却发现这人面前根本不是酒。

二宫心里咯噔一下。

忽然被断粮，大野还有点懵，低头一看饲主不知何时蹿到了松本边上，指着这人手里的果汁说了什么。

……等等，果汁？

这下连大野也不禁在意了两秒，他竖起耳朵，听见松本一句轻描淡写的“最近看了牙医，暂时不能喝酒”。

……哦。

大野放心了，注意力又回到了心爱的电影。然而二宫却敏锐地发现：说完这句话后，松本有点慌乱地朝樱井的方向看了一眼——樱井当然是不会错过这种细节的，他眼神一闪，没一会儿二宫就见他和松本一前一后走出了客厅。

在隐瞒关系上松本一向比樱井更加上心（或者说神经质），因此，当他心烦意乱到竟然在二宫面前对自己发出求救信号时，樱井立刻就明白大事不好。

“你还好吗？”最后一次确认了二宫没有跟来，他安抚地将松本的手握在自己掌心。

“翔くん……”松本几乎快要哭出来了，他想捂脸，但一只手被樱井抓着，最后还是改成了指着自己的肚子，“我，我好像有小朋友了！”

呆愣三秒后，樱井给出的回答不可谓不标准——“结婚吧。”

奈何有人却不按常理出牌。“不要，”松本撅着嘴，“我还没有享受够约会呢，才不要结婚。再说了，结婚是建立在两个人相爱的基础之上的，”他振振有词，“那种东西，我们有吗？”

“……”

当然没有，他们可是纯洁的“床上”关系。

樱井抱起胳膊。

“那你想怎么办，打掉？”

“樱井翔你还能再渣一点吗！”

“……”

今天的松本润，依然非常难搞。

鉴于男o堕胎风险过大，松本纠结半天还是决定生下来。二宫在一旁翻着白眼不想说话——到这份上他说什么都晚了，大野神奇的脑回路让他一秒钟就接受了这个消息并给予了衷心祝福（“好啦好啦，存在即合理”），相叶在经历了震惊（“什么，小翔和小润在一起了？！”）— 兴奋（“小翔和小润要结婚吗？！”）— 失落（“什么居然不打算结婚……不不不我没有意见小润你高兴就好！”）— 担忧（“天啊我最好的朋友居然要共同抚养一个孩子了……”）— 重新振奋（“天啊！我最好的朋友！要共同抚养一个孩子了！”）

二宫：……这么多年过去我依然不懂他。

自始至终樱井都站在松本身边，表情镇定，看不出在想什么，被相叶问起时倒是一秒钟表明了态度，“别担心，我会一直陪着润的。”松本原本软绵绵地靠在他身上笑，听了这话后倏地坐直身体，警惕地眯起眼睛。

“樱井翔你要是觉得这是负担可千万别勉强，我一个人也可以抚养这个孩子……你那是什么眼神，怎么，看不起omega吗？你这狗眼看人低的alpha！”

“呵，”樱井冷笑一声，“一个害怕寂寞，喝酒喝到凌晨还不肯放朋友走的人，到底哪来的自信敢一个人带孩子？”

“Nino可以帮我……！”

“是谁刚刚说一个人就可以？”

“……樱井翔你可闭嘴吧。”

在松本恼羞成怒前，二宫及时把一本书拍在了樱井脸上。

事实证明樱井的猜测完全正确。

怀孕带来的各种身体不适让本来就容易神经紧张的松本变成了一个一触即燃的火药包，随便一点小事都能让他抓狂，而曾经对他最为有效的镇定剂——酒精，也因为这该死的「特殊时期」而被摄入禁止。

在相叶的描述中，松本起床气的威力堪比得克萨斯的龙卷风。二宫在旁边对他夸张的描述翻了个白眼，却难得的没有反驳——这足以证明确有其事。“说来你们可能不信，我和松润认识这么多年，都没有见过他因为被我叫起来而生气诶。”樱井一脸得意。迎接他的是二宫的第二个白眼——因为用力过猛，他眼前甚至出现了小星星。二宫扶着头，“那是，J见了你笑都来不及呢，哪里会舍得给你脸色看？”然后就收到了松本的枕头攻击以及樱井的三段式笑声。 

——也就是说，当“润式愤怒”因为松本的怀孕而升级后，敢大摇大摆去敲沉睡中狮子房门的勇士只剩下了樱井。 

“干什么……！”孕吐加上起床气令松本的表情明显称不上友好。

“接你去做第一次超声波，”樱井勇士一派悠然自得，甚至还伸手揉了揉松本没来得及set的柔软头毛。

“……”

可恶，被顺毛了。

医院。

医生笑盈盈地指着屏幕上的一点，“这就是小宝贝了。”

樱井刚要出口的惊叹被松本的尖叫吓了回去——“天啊，”松本捂着胸口，“我真的……太感动了！”

“……”樱井盯着那个小黑点，开始怀疑自己是不是感情太迟钝。习惯于这种场面的医生表示不如给二位一点单独相处的时间，随即体贴地出去并掩上了门。正当樱井还在努力把表情调成热泪盈眶，怀里“感情丰富”的omega却哇的一声哭了出来。

他被吓了一跳，“怎么了，润？”

“翔くん……”松本抓着他的袖口，表情在一秒內变为伤心欲绝，“我根本找不到咱们的孩子！”

“什么？”

“屏幕那么花，我根本看不出哪个是孩子……又怕医生嘲笑我不是个合格的家长，连自己的宝宝都认不出来……”

他越说越难过，最后竟是快要嚎啕大哭了。

“……”樱井叹了口气，把松本躺着的床往桌前推了点，揽着他的肩膀，握住他的手揣在自己胸前。

“看到了吗，这个小黑点？”

松本抽抽噎噎地点头。

“这就是我们的宝宝，”他吻一吻松本的头发，“下次记得戴眼镜。”

** **03.** **

作为一只美貌又闲不住的omega，即使怀孕了，松本也没舍得落下各式各样的约会。alpha和beta都对他趋之若鹜，他又爱玩，只要看对了眼，轻易不会拒绝对方邀约。唯一的问题在于，他真的非常不擅长掩藏真实情绪。

今天与他共进晚餐的alpha姓黑泽，比松本小一岁。两周前他们在朋友的聚会上见过，那会儿松本刚知道自己怀孕，难得没选择衣柜里亮闪闪的进攻服，一身简单的卫衣牛仔裤，额发软乎乎地耷拉着，神思不属，整场下来都恹恹的。

然而他没费心思装扮自己，不代表不会有人对“那个长睫毛的忧郁天使”一见钟情。黑泽刚从国外留学回来，处在alpha精力最旺盛的年纪，要不是当天松本身边全程陪着一个无微不至的樱井，他根本不可能只是递个名片那么简单。两人的共同好友大概知道一点松本和樱井的事情，隐晦地向黑泽表达了松本有主的消息，让他失落了好几天。黑泽原本以为自己没机会了，不曾想，一周过后，天使竟然主动联系他了。

都说生命美丽，可从没有人告诉过松本：孕育生命的过程可没那么轻松优雅。

不能喝酒，不能蒸桑拿，生食绝对禁止。晨起会孕吐，今天闻不了鱼腥味，明天连鸡蛋羹也不能看见。稍微好一点后就变得喜欢吃辣，要非常非常辣，让第一次见识到的人瞠目结舌。

在松本第十次拿起装辣椒粉的小瓶时，黑泽目瞪口呆。

“润君的口味真的很独特。”他试探着说。

松本看了他一眼。

“……是吗。”不够啊……再加点好了。

“……”

唔……刚好。

待孕吐的情况稍稍缓解，松本逐渐适应了新的身体状况，也就不顾友人的担心，重新投入了社交生活。怀孕这件事当然是个秘密，而想要骗过对方，首先要做的是骗过自己。松本没有购置任何孕期服装——他本来就比一般男性纤细一些，孕早期小腹平坦，于是依然坚持着曾经的紧身T加宽松外套的搭配模式。

今天也不例外。

然而……

餐桌下，松本不着痕迹地扯了扯T恤下摆。男omega怀孕后会出现胸部，也就是说，松本需要对抗的孕期不适又多了一项：发育之痛。他像个刚来到青春期的小女孩一样，时不时就胸口胀痛。原本他的身体较之一般人就更为敏感，现在更是连普通的衣料摩擦也会带来凸点的危险……虽然说他是男性，还是会有点尴尬。他开始后悔没有听二宫老母亲（二宫和也：呸）的话，买个小背心穿上了。

黑泽完全没注意到他的脸色潮红并不是因为吃多了辣椒，几杯红酒下肚，他开始就自己的过往经历高谈阔论，时不时夹杂几句自以为幽默的自吹自擂。松本熟悉这套流程——一般来说他会自动忽略大部分，点头微笑就好；但也许是身体原因，黑泽的声音让他越来越无法忍受。大脑变成了一个脆弱的玻璃缸，任何来自外界的敲击都能带来天翻地覆的震动。很快他就无法再保持微笑，脸色越发苍白。

“……润君？”第三次无人接话后，黑泽终于觉察到了空气的尴尬。他在心里感叹“真是麻烦的omega”，却又习惯性摆出一副关心的姿态，看得松本一阵恶心。

他猛地站起身。

“我不太舒服，今天就到这里吧。”

“啊……”黑泽跟着他站起，面上有些讪讪的，“润君生病了吗？”

“我怀孕了，”松本脱口而出，厌恶地躲开了他要扶自己的手，“还有，叫我松本就可以了。”

眼见alpha脸色由红变青再变白，松本心中畅快，径自去前台结了帐。他推开餐馆的门，凉意扑面而来，将他刚刚升起的好心情扑灭，只剩一点苦涩的火星。

第五次了。

这不仅仅是他这段时间约会失败的次数，还有——

他烦躁地跺脚，朝街角吼了一嗓子——“你打算藏到什么时候？”

和前四次一样，樱井从黑暗中敏捷地窜出来，一个箭步冲到他身边，用外套把爱美又怕冷的人裹了个严实。

“说吧，这次又是什么理由？”松本瘪瘪嘴，自暴自弃地靠在这人弧度愁人的肩膀上，滑到一半又被揽着腰重新提回去。

“相叶说Nino让我来看着你。这家伙前两天……”搂着松本坐在街边的长椅上，樱井熟练地将一脸沮丧的人哄得破涕为笑。

“翔くん……如果，我是说如果，我永远都没办法像以前那样约会了怎么办？”

他其实想说“如果我没法像以前那样生活”，但想想不能破坏自己自由潇洒的人设，临出口时硬生生改成了有点轻佻的“约会”。

樱井多了解他，哪里会不知道他在逞强？但也正是因为了解，他才更明白松本不过是一时脆弱——不是故意示弱，更不是求助。如果可以，樱井当然希望能给他安稳的关系，给他安全感，让他没有后顾之忧地生下这个孩子。

可惜松本不要。他只需要有人在身边陪着他，握住他的手告诉他一切都不会有问题，就可以继续大步走下去。至于那个人是谁，根本不重要。

“润，你听着，” 樱井扶住他的肩膀，凝视那双忽然染上了胆怯的眼睛，“alpha满大街都是，要多少有多少，这个不好就找下一个——可谁要在意他们？八个月后，你将会拥有完全属于自己的奇迹——只属于你，没有任何人能夺走。”

松本垂下眼睛，开始无意识咬嘴唇；樱井也不逼他，轻轻将手掌放在松本的小腹上。

“我向你保证：就算你有了孩子，依然是最最好看，最最有魅力的omega，你的生活不会被改变——我不是就在旁边吗？我难道是摆设吗？我知道你现在很难熬，但就算是为了这个宝宝，再耐心一点儿，好不好？”

“……”

松本没说话，回身抱住樱井，将脑袋埋在他的颈窝。

温馨的沉默持续到松本忽然仰起小脸，神情认真地宣布——“等回去之后，我要吃五个栗子蛋糕。”

“唉——”樱井夸张地作出挫败的表情，“居然心情还没有好一点吗？”

松本冲他眨眨眼，笑嘻嘻地举起两只手。

“本来预定是十个的哦～”

“……”樱井在他脑袋上揉了一把，“我一会儿还有点事，自己回去可以吗？”

“再见，翔くん。”

“晚安，润。”

他目送那个歪歪扭扭的身影消失在街道口。和松本见面的时间比他预计的长了些，樱井拿出手帐，再次确认了行程，快步朝友人发来的咖啡馆的地址走去。

毕业后他一直埋头于工作，朋友看不下去，大呼他不会享受生活，坚持帮他介绍了一个女性omega——据说对方是相当害羞的性格，明明自身条件优秀，却总是败在了被动上。

——和那个怀了他孩子的人完全不一样。

十月的天气已经很凉了，到了晚上，即使樱井自诩身体不错，也受不了一个小时，两个小时……甚至更长时间的等待。可那个和约会对象在各处肆意游荡的人显然不在意这个，又或者，松本根本认为他是在自讨苦吃。

不是没有想过停下这种类似于跟踪狂的行为，可松本身体状况特殊，脾气越发喜怒无常，现在还只是和约会对象不欢而散，万一哪天激怒了对方……

每每想到这里，樱井就抛弃了所谓的面子，日复一日从二宫那儿打听了松本的去向，在夜色中匆匆奔向下一个地点。

——真是傻透了。

玻璃门印出一张神情自嘲的脸，樱井和他两两相望，舍掉最后一丝犹豫，推开了咖啡馆的大门。

因为担心迟到，樱井走得很急——他不知道松本在之后又折了回来，一路跟着他来到了咖啡厅外。

远远见樱井进了门，松本想了想，先去旁边的便利店买了袋意大利面——对于他近来越发挑剔的胃口，这是最为安全的食物了。他抱着纸袋走到落地窗前，正好看见樱井径直走向一个漂亮的女孩儿，低下头对她说了几句话——一定是什么巧妙的夸赞吧，不然她不会在瞬间绽放出一个那么羞涩的笑容。

松本站在原地看了一会儿，抱着袋子转身折返。

——下次再邀请翔くん来家里吃饭好了。


	2. 04-06

** **04.** **

樱井的相亲女友叫清水由衣，是某个研究所的生物博士。

——当樱井把她带到五人常聚在一起的家庭餐厅，介绍完毕后，其余四人都不由自主齐齐后退了一步。

“由衣，这就是我之前跟你说的，我的大学同学。”樱井掐了一把离得最近的二宫的手臂，示意他赶紧说点什么。二宫疼得一抖，瞟了眼不动如山的樱井，又看看旁边脸色阴沉的松本，非常后悔怎么就选择了这个站位。哀叹过后他任命地开始和稀泥，同时不忘狠狠瞪了眼相叶，示意他赶紧配合自己——不出意外的，相叶完全没有接收到他的信号，自从知道清水的职业后，他那张总是愉快咧开的菱形嘴就严肃地抿起，看她的眼神像在是看什么生化武器。

“……”

二宫有点绝望。 

服务生适时地给每人上了麦茶，二宫如获大赦，立刻拿起杯子掩耳盗铃地挡住樱井的视线；余光里，松本依然保持着抱起双臂的姿势，大野倒是迫不及待地捧起茶杯啜了一口，幸福地眯起眼睛，“好暖和——”

“……”

二宫：樱井翔你自己惹出来的事情自己解决！

然而樱井是谁——话题小能手，「绝不允许冷场」第一人。他不慌不忙地喝了口茶，清清嗓子：“这周末由衣要去参加一个报告会，我作为她的plus one可以跟去享受五星级酒店哦～”

二宫立刻呛到了。其他人都看着他，他只是瞪着樱井：“五星级酒店？”

“是哦，羡慕吗？”樱井悠然自得，假装没看懂二宫发送的谴责光波——很行嘛樱井翔，这就又酒店又度假了？

“羡慕羡慕……”二宫转转眼睛，“你们去哪？”樱井报上酒店名，就见二宫露出一个十足不怀好意的笑容——“周末对吧？就你们俩多没意思，不如大家一起去好了！”

“……”

二宫热情洋溢的提议立刻得到了除樱井松本之外的全员赞同——不过松本在发现樱井和自己意见一致后立刻改了主意，于是到最后，对此持保留意见的只剩下樱井。

——其实他也不是真的不愿意，只是本能地觉得二宫在谋划什么，可真要去问，他又认为还是不知道为妙。

然而人算不如天算。

不管二宫原本准备做什么，他所有的算盘在第一天几人来到报告厅，刚开始观察高学历人群如何寒暄就遇见了清水由衣大学时代的教授——也是前男友——时，就提前宣告了结束。

在围观了清水【震惊但掩饰不住喜悦——克制地握手问好——被问到近况时明显动容——前男友趁势开始道歉&回忆杀——眼中浮现泪光——试图忍住眼泪——完全忍不住——不忍了——呜哇】这一过程后，二宫老师深沉地表示：谁能不爱修罗场呢？——虽然樱井翔这个现男友（已经成为前男友了）在其中根本没得姓名。

“现在怎么办，”相叶一脸惆怅地看着清水离开的背影，仿佛刚刚被甩的人是他，“回去吗？”“为什么要回去？”刚看完一场大戏的二宫意犹未尽，瞥到樱井正缓慢朝这边挪动，他迅速将脸揉成严肃正经模式，“正因为翔ちゃん被那什么了，才更要努力忘记一切忧愁啊！” 语气过于慷慨激昂，听得樱井一头黑线。

“怎么就被那什么了……Nino你能不能好好说话。”其他几人都在偷笑，亏得二宫还能保持一脸正直，装模作样关心起了樱井的住宿问题。

“她说已经把自己那份行李拿走了，让我安心待着就行。”樱井面无表情地举起手机，展示刚刚收到的短信。

“那你——”

“……当然是不住白不住！”樱井愤愤地说。

于是最后，除了独享大床房的樱井（樱井翔：并不想要谢谢），其他几人依然维持了在公寓时的模式：松本和二宫，相叶和大野。 

自从怀孕后松本就没在外面住过，当天晚上他在床上辗转反侧半晌，这才绝望地确认自己不知何时有了认床的毛病。另一张床上，兴奋了一天的二宫早早入睡，黑色眼罩几乎遮住了他的大半张脸。松本在他床前站了一会儿，对这人难得乖巧安静的样子啧啧称奇。把二宫拽起来显然是不可能了，松本咬着嘴唇思考一阵，觉得现在能理直气壮去打扰的只剩一个人。

敲门声响起时，樱井刚刚把打着「安慰失恋翔ちゃん」的名号拿着酒冲进自己房间，最后却双双醉倒的两只天然安顿好。见是松本，樱井反手关上门，小声问他怎么了。

“Nino睡了，但我怎么都睡不着……”松本困得难受，被樱井用这么温柔的眼神一看，说着说着就有点想哭，“翔くん能不能收留我一晚。”

樱井想想屋里的两只，有点为难。

“可是相叶和兄さん过来了……要么去他们房间睡？”

“……”

松本不说话，只是拿水汪汪的眼睛盯着他。他最近把头发剪短了，看着幼得不行，樱井没忍住，抬手摸摸他脑袋上翘起来的那一撮头发。

“知道啦……我陪你。”

“我买给你的那个抱枕呢？怎么没带着？”

等两个人躺在床上，松本熟练地拱进他怀里，樱井才想起自己送过他一个孕期专用抱枕，松本喜欢得不行，据说每晚都抱着。

“Nino帮我收拾的行李，走之前我还叮嘱了他，结果他还是忘记拿了。”

提起这个松本就有点小委屈。

“……”

樱井翔：我真傻，真的——二宫老师的小算盘既不会迟到，更不可能缺席。

——万一清水没上演这一出怎么办？

樱井腹诽，但转念一想：就算这样，搞不好二宫也会用「小润睡不着了！快快快，造成这种情况的alpha还不赶紧负起责来？（……）」这种说辞强行把他拽过去。

樱井被自己的脑补弄得满头黑线，把他当抱枕的小动物忽然开口：“说起来，清水今晚住哪？”

“……”在心中默念不能和孕夫计较，樱井回答时仍然忍不住咬牙切齿：“当然是去找现，男，友，了。”

“……”松本沉默了一下，脑袋在樱井颈窝蹭了蹭表示安慰，“翔くん，很喜欢她？”“还好吧，”樱井用下巴回蹭他的头顶，“就是觉得……这算什么啊？还搞出那么大阵势，我不要面子的吗？！”

“……”松本无言，忽然一个翻身趴到樱井身上。樱井被他这么一压差点窒息，他立刻扶住松本的腰，免得这个开始慢慢膨胀的小气球不小心摔下去。

“翔くん，”松本的眼睛在夜里依然亮闪闪的，“来做吧。”

“哈？”

樱井怀疑地看着他。

“你认真的？”

“反正我不可能再怀孕了。”不知道是不是因为孕期，松本连笑容都像是带着奶香，樱井被他晃了神，还没来得及说什么，松本一低头，咬住了他的嘴唇。

顾忌着怀孕的人，樱井将前戏做得漫长又磨人，亲吻和抚摸都比平时更小心。两人好久没这样亲密接触，亲了没一会儿松本就开始喘。奇妙的依赖感在心里滋生，他忽然就格外想黏着樱井，因此也表现得格外乖顺。最近他养得不错，不像刚开始那样吃什么吐什么，长了点肉之后整个人都软乎乎的。樱井搂着他，几乎错觉自己是在亲一块弹力十足的米豆腐——害怕一不小心就捏碎了，恨不得捧在手心，却又好奇：如果真碎了会得到怎样的碎片？

似乎在面对松本时，他心中总会同时充斥着爱怜与破坏欲——之前他说的是真心话：谁能不喜欢松本润的身体呢？洁白美丽，柔软到不可思议，几乎可以满足所有幻想。

然而他必须克制。

他拉着松本坐起来，把他按在床板上——不忘在背后给他塞个靠垫——又亲了一会儿，低头去吮松本的胸。松本怀孕后他紧急买了不少书来补课，知道男性omega怀孕后胸部会涨大，体质特别一点的甚至会提前溢奶。松本的孕期已经满了三个月，乳房也比最初长大不少，像两颗青涩的水蜜桃一样立在胸前。松本闭着眼睛，感觉樱井修长的手指像在玩什么新奇的玩具一样把玩着它们，饶是他在性事上一向百无禁忌，此时也不禁有点羞涩。然而他越是这样，樱井就越是兴致盎然。他用指甲盖儿搔刮松本的乳尖，直到两颗红色精神地立起来。 

“我看书上说，有些人没生孩子就能有奶水……松本さん这么敏感，不知道会不会也是这样的呢？”

“……”松本睁开眼睛，羞愤地瞪了他一眼。樱井忍着笑意，凑过去轮流含住两颗翘挺挺的水蜜桃；松本没有说话，但樱井猜他喜欢被这样对待——头顶传来的喘息更加急促，时而伴随着一两声隐忍的闷哼。

这么害羞可不行。 

他打开灯，松本被灯光吓到，正想阻止，却被樱井一把捞过去堵住嘴唇。樱井勾着他的舌头，舔过他柔软的口腔，直吻到松本重新瘫软下来，才满意地啄一口他的唇角。他抚过松本依然纤瘦的背脊，怜爱地在渐渐圆润起来的小腹上停留一会，手往下探到蜜穴，惊讶地发现入口处已经洪水泛滥。

樱井扬起眉毛。 

“怎么就这么湿了。”他没脱掉松本的内裤，就着摸到的淫液往穴里送了一指，肉壁立刻迫不及待地围上来，争先恐后挤压着他的手指。松本抓着他的胳膊，轻哼了一声，“樱井さん既然看了那么多书，难道不知道怀孕的人会比较敏感……啊——”不等他说完，樱井又往里加了一根手指。面对松本的怒视，他回以无辜的眼神。 

“松本さん不喜欢？”

“……”

“没关系，现在就给你最喜欢的。”他半拖半抱着已经软成一滩的松本下床，让他扶好床架，扒下那条湿漉漉的内裤。他拎着松本的腰，让饱满圆润的臀部高高撅起，轻轻拍了一巴掌，在松本开始颤抖时将自己送了进去。刚刚扩张得充分，松本又爱液泛滥，软穴很轻易地就接纳了樱井。

“这样呢……喜欢吗？”他扶着松本的腰，不轻不重地抽插几下，嘴里不忘恶劣地问一些“快不快”“要不要再用力一点”““说话呀松本さん”之类的荤话。

樱井真高兴自己刚刚开了灯——灯光下，他能清楚地看见松本的耳尖是怎样肉眼可见地变红，以此为起点，他的整个身体不一会儿都变得粉粉的，像一只被一点点扒开，内芯开始颤抖着融化的草莓大福。

知道这人是打定了主意要听到回答，松本气急，有心抗争一次，樱井却总像算准了一样故意避开他的敏感点——好吧他是樱井翔，所以他一定是算准了。

“快一点……”松本一开口才发现自己全是哭腔，“翔くん你快一点……”他急切地扭腰往后贴去，肉壁也配合地吸住阴茎，爽得樱井嘶了一声，掐着松本的腰重重顶进去。瞬间被完完整整填满，松本脑子一空，差点软倒在地，被樱井捞起抱进怀里。樱井就着这个姿势又干了他一会儿，扣着松本的手腕不让他自己去撸前面。 

“好累啊翔くん……”松本回过头，可怜兮兮地撒娇。樱井扶着他，抬起他的一条腿让他跪在床上作为支撑。 

“好点没？”他弯腰去亲松本的耳朵，在他体内的性器也随着动作往前，进到了更深的地方。松本被他顶得一抖，竟然就这样哆嗦着射了出来。高潮后他软得无法支撑身体，眼前一片闪耀的金色，无力地被樱井摆弄着侧躺在床上。樱井从身后搂着他，在他身体里的那根依然精神百倍地进出着。身体敏感得令他害怕——孕期不能有大动作，但由于生殖腔同时被孩子和性器挤压，即使已经射过一次，被樱井顶过那一点时他依然快感连连。松本再也没有办法抑制自己，断断续续地呻吟着，被樱井带着在情欲海洋里沉沉浮浮，他说去哪里松本就跟随，他想要怎么样松本都只能照做。

好久没有这样……像是整个人都被操开了。

顾着他的体力，樱井到底是饶过了他，在他再一次高潮后爽快地射了。事后他把松本搂进怀里，抚摸他鼓起的小腹。松本还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，不能控制地颤抖：被内射的感觉太奇妙了——明知道不可能，在被精液灌满的那一刻，他却有种自己又怀上了樱井的孩子的错觉。巧的是，樱井就在这时含着他耳垂，往他耳朵里吹气：“润，你说有没有可能，你肚子里的变成了双胞胎？”

……这是什么傻爸爸即视感。

松本扶额。他转过身，在樱井下巴上咬了一口。 

“樱井翔我看你那些书真是白读了！”

第二天回程的车里，松本率先受不了二宫意味深长的眼神，此处无银地发表声明：“事先说好——不管昨天发生了什么，那就是一个晚上的事情而已，没有任！何！意！义！”

“诶————”

二宫毫不掩饰自己的失望，直看得松本气不打一出来，“我就知道都是Nino安排好的！休想骗我和翔くん上当！”

他气鼓鼓地转头，寻求友军支持。

“翔くん你也说点什么。”

“……唔，正如松本君所说，”樱井没有看松本，敏捷地操纵方向盘避过一辆迎面而来的轿车，“……什么意义也没有。”

** **05.** **

孕早期过后，松本开始慢慢显怀，宽松的衣服也遮不住肚子了。他出生在一个家教相当严格的家庭——物极必反，这在一定程度上也解释了他现在的豪迈作风。于是，当他接到电话，得知双亲会在明天来看望他并与他共进晚餐的消息时，心情用晴天霹雳来形容不过分。

“怎么办怎么办怎么办，”他焦躁地踱来踱去，“我爸可是个超级古板的人，要是知道我怀孕了——”

说这话时他正和樱井相叶一起在公寓楼下新开的咖啡厅，等着二宫和大野下班后与他们会合。

樱井头也不抬——他同时错过了午餐和下午茶，此时正忙着和一块蓝莓司康较劲。冷不防，一张怒气冲冲的浓颜凑到他面前——“樱井翔！你干出来的好事！”

樱井忙着进食，眉毛都没有动一下，“叫相叶陪你去。”

“……哈？”

三下两下嚼完最后一口，樱井抢过相叶的杯子喝了口咖啡，不顾他一脸“你在开玩笑吧”的惊恐，一把搂过他的肩膀，煞有介事地开始跑火车。

——“松本先生，在此我向您郑重推荐本公司出产的天然无公害型调和产品：「奇迹boy Aiba-chan」。我保证：不管是多么难缠难搞的客户，只要这孩子说上一句话，绝对能让他们忘了之前所有的话题。”

“翔ちゃん我怎么觉得你不像是在夸我——”

不管樱井推销员的话有几分真实，第二天，走投无路的松本真的带着相叶加入了与父母的晚餐聚会。当松本夫妇终于从儿子含糊不清的描述中理清思路（抓住重点），得知他即将与一个事业有成的帅气alpha拥有孩子时，顿时喜笑颜开。

“那么，”松本母亲欣喜地握住松本的手，“你和那位樱井君，打算什么时候举行婚礼？”最近胃口很好的人嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，面对母亲的提问，一脸货真价实的迷茫，“哈？什么婚礼？”

……牙白。来不及阻止松本的相叶不忍直视地捂住眼睛。两秒钟后，松本父亲的大嗓门响彻了整间餐厅——

“松本润你要是敢说我的外孙是个私生子我就打死你！”

……都什么年代了还讲究这个。松本吓得捂住胸口，闭着眼睛喊出一个日期——“明年五月！”

相叶：……？

嗔怪地看了一眼自家丈夫，松本母亲端起咖啡抿了一口，笑盈盈地表示赞同。

“Makes sense. 你呀，从小就嚷嚷着要当六月新娘。”

松本：……？

“你在想什么呢，”相叶借口要去洗手间，将还在大快朵颐的人一同拽了出来，压低声音责问他，“你疯了吗！要是明年你拿不出一个婚礼来，真以为他们发现不了？”

“我以为今天的目标是糊弄过这餐饭……”

“松本润！”

“……嘤。”

用餐完毕，等待出租车的时间里，松本在相叶的眼神催促下，不情不愿地挪到父母面前——“爸爸妈妈，对不起，但我和翔くん……应该是不会结婚的。”

他低下头，准备迎接一场狂风暴雨般的责骂。

果不其然，松本父亲暴跳如雷。

“为什么？”他鹰一样锐利的眼神在自己儿子身上扫过，“是不是那个混蛋不肯负责？！”松本背后一寒，小时侯做错事被惩罚的阴影袭来，他下意识就把不在场的人扔出去顶锅。

“对！是他……他不肯结婚！他说他一辈子都不想结婚！”

“……”

相叶张大了嘴巴。

樱井翔觉得自己最近的桃花运相当不错。

清水事件过后，他在去相叶公司找人时遇见了他的同事，一个叫天宫纱织的女性omega。天宫活泼大方，脾气性格都很对樱井胃口，几次约会后，两人迅速确定了关系。

相叶对此深感忧虑。

“你告诉她你和松润的事情了吗？”相叶问他。

“还没呢。”

“我觉得……你最好尽快跟她说。”

“为啥……？”

理由在当天晚些时候揭晓——正当樱井和天宫共进晚餐时，松本父亲突然出现，对着惊呆的樱井一声大吼——“你以为你能让我儿子怀孕了还不用负责任？”

天宫惊讶的目光扫来，樱井一时不知道说什么好，痛苦地扶住额头。

不知所措地在原地转了一个圈，樱井终究还是选择先面对武力值更高的那一位。

“您看——”他眨巴着大眼睛，试图用被称赞过很多次的斑比目线迷惑愤怒的老先生，“咱们能不能换个时间讨论这件事？”

——当然是不能的。第二天，樱井带着脸上显眼的两块淤青，气势汹汹地抓住了缩在公寓看剧的某人。

“松本润你给我解释下——为什么你爸会出现在我家还说我抛弃你？”

“翔くん我错了……”松本可怜巴巴地拽着樱井的衣角，“我当时吓傻了嘛，我爸那个人太很可怕了……我明天就和他说清楚！真的，我保证！”

樱井抱起胳膊。

“纱织那儿……？”

“我去解释！”

天宫相当怀疑地打量着站在一起的两人。

“我要怎么相信你们以后不会因为孩子在一起？”

知道眼下的局面都是自己造成的，松本立刻抢答：“你放心！我是绝对——不想让樱井くん当我男朋友的！他不会做饭，睡姿超级差劲，啊不知道你有没有看过他的日程表？这个人的计划狂魔属性可真是不得了——和他旅行一趟我简直要死掉了好吗！”为了完成任务，松本不可谓不绞尽脑汁。

天宫越听脸越白。

樱井越听脸越黑。

终于察觉气氛有些不对，松本机智地住口，“我……是不是该走了？”

樱井凶狠地瞪着他，脸上就差写着「你说呢」——

“樱井くん再见！天宫さん再见！”

“翔君为什么不告诉我这件事呢？”天宫抱起胳膊，仰着脸看樱井。“我也不知道……”樱井抓抓头发，“也许我觉得，让松润父亲来说比较好？”他做了个鬼脸——很不合时宜，然而天宫还是笑了。“也许是因为……我真的很喜欢你，”樱井正色道：“我和松润之间的事情，很复杂。可是这和你我之间并没有关系。这次是我不对，不该瞒着你……对不起。”

“唔——”天宫皱起鼻尖——她有一个不算很高，但弧度非常娇俏的小鼻子，配上自带惹人怜爱buff的下垂眼尾，每当她歪着头，用这副神情提出什么要求时，对面的人都很难拒绝。

——此时此刻，她就用这样一副让人无法拒绝的表情看着樱井，语气非常非常无辜：“我可以原谅翔君哦——只要你答应我，从此再也不和松本君见面。”

** **06.** **

“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“很遗憾，我没有。”

“你没有———那就是天宫在开玩笑，”相叶有理有据，“‘不和松本润见面’……根本不可能嘛！松润一直和我们在一起，难道翔ちゃん以后也不见我们了吗？！”

“你这么懂，你去和她说啊。”樱井在他身边坐下，猛灌一口咖啡。

距离天宫神色认真地提出那个愚蠢的要求已经过了三天。樱井知道她其实只是一时想不开，这么说不过是想要惩罚自己的隐瞒。他心怀愧疚，没有当场反驳而是说“需要考虑一下”，心中笃定她会自己发现这情于理这都属于「不可能任务」。

然而事情发展并不像他预料的那样顺利。

也许是因为樱井没有当场顺她心意许以保证，也许是真的不能容忍这段关系里还有另一个人的存在——还是这样特殊又复杂的血脉相连，时至今日天宫依然没有松口的意思，甚至刚才还发来消息追问樱井考虑得如何。

樱井大伤脑筋。

天宫比一般女性omega都更加独立，她曾说自己是家里唯一的女孩，上有兄长下有弟弟，因此从小就危机意识强烈——不论是心仪的玩具还是难得的机会，比起等待别人拱手让出，她总是更倾向于自己去争取。

而此时，这个令樱井心动不已的特质却成了大麻烦：天宫很明显将松本当成了一个莫须有的竞争对手，而樱井作为被抢夺的「奖品」，显然不具有发言权。

和她激烈的行事作风不同，樱井总是希望能在两者间取得一个平衡——他既不可能与未来孩子的父亲断交，又不愿意因为这种可笑的理由错失一段良缘。

对此，二宫一针见血地指出他就是太贪心。 

“陷在感情里的人，不可理喻起来是很可怕的，”他提醒樱井，“什么两全齐美……都是理想主义，不可能的不可能的！”

“我以为她只是一时冲动……”樱井揉脸，“谁知道到了现在一点改主意的迹象都没有。”

“天宫那个性格，一开始没有哄好，后来只能更难，根本劝不动，”作为和天宫共事的人，相叶一边分析一边叹气，“翔ちゃん之前要是一生悬命地道歉就好了。”

“我也这么觉得，”大野刚刚被红茶烫到了，一边吸气一边附和，“现在想办法好像有点晚？”

“兄さん你这个令人心碎的反问句是怎么回事……我当时又不知道她会气成这样……”

樱井有气无力地倒在相叶肩膀上，哼哼唧唧。

“好了好了，女人嘛———”二宫拖了个长音来表达隐藏含义，“那么，你打算怎么办？”他睨着樱井，“真的再也不见J了？”

“当然不是！”

“那我劝你赶紧想想怎么和J说以及如何面对他的怒火，”二宫举起手机，“他刚刚发来消息，说马上要到了。”

毕业后松本进了一家设计公司，几乎每天都在为甲方的需求鞍前马后。他是个认真过分的性格，就算嘴上说着“这一版打死我都不改了！”，看到邮箱里躺着的修改意见时依然会乖乖召集组员开始下一轮研究讨论。

终于暂时搞定了对方难缠的负责人，松本匆匆忙忙赶到几人约好的咖啡厅。坐在面对落地窗位置的二宫第一个看见他，给樱井递了个「请加油」的眼色，又贴心地将无关人员挨个拎起退场。

于是松本刚推开门，就见二宫带头，相叶和大野紧随其后——

“哟，J～”

“松润下班啦。”

“好久不见。”

……

他一头雾水地看着几人迅速溜走，一时间以为自己出现了某种幻觉。

“为什么相叶要跟我说’好久不见’？”他脱下大衣，在樱井身边坐下。

“因为他是相叶啊——”樱井避重就轻，“今天怎么这么晚。”

松本皱起脸。

“别提了，甲方又把这一版图打回来了，全体加班重做……啊，我要这个，谢谢。”服务生拿着单子离去，松本转头看向樱井：“对了，上次的事情怎么样了？女朋友原谅你了？”樱井摸摸鼻子——这是他心虚时的小动作，“啊……我正想和你说这个。”

“嗯？”

“纱织说原谅我了。”他决定一步步来。

松本立刻露出一个笑容，“那真是太好了！”他露出松了口气的表情，“本来我还在担心……不愧是翔くん，真有办法。”他对樱井眨眨眼。

“……”樱井被噎了一下，“但是是有条件的。”他艰难地说。

“翔くん，”松本直起身子，一副很有经验的样子，“不管她有什么条件什么要求，答应她。”见樱井似乎想说什么，他又强调一遍，“这种时候答应就好了——哦对了，千万，千万不要犹豫。”

“松润……”樱井真是不知道该说什么好了，“你真的这么想？”

“当然，”松本奇怪地看着他紧皱的眉头，伸手去抚，冷不防却被樱井一把抱住。

“……翔くん？”松本不明所以，有点无措地拍着樱井的背。怎么回事，今天大家都好奇怪——他腹诽。

“松润真的觉得，我应该答应她？”樱井又问了一遍。

“她不是在生气吗？翔くん只要记住我说的：无论她提什么要求，答应就好了，虽然很不甘心——”他在樱井看不到的地方撅起嘴，“很显然：只有她开心了你才能开心。”

“可是，润……”樱井抱紧他，呼吸间都是他头发上清新的柠檬香气——他不敢放开松本，因为不敢想他听到这句话会是什么表情，“如果她的要求是我再也不能见你呢？”

松本从他怀里挣脱，一脸讶异。 

“你说什么？再也不见我？”

“……对。”

“这根本不可能啊，”他像是听到了什么笑话一样笑出了声：“你怎么可能不见我呢？这要求也太可笑了——”

然后在注意到樱井瞬间僵硬的神情时立刻噤声。

“你不会——”

松本不由自主后退一步，语气惊慌起来：“你……天啊，樱井翔你——”他捂住嘴，“你答应了？你答应她了对不对？”

“没有，”樱井赶紧否认，“我说我还要考虑……”

“天啊，天啊，”松本大声打断他，“我好荣幸，我真荣幸啊樱井さん！这——么多年朋友，再加一个孩子，我居然有幸被樱井さん列入‘考虑见面’的名单！”

伤心像是腥气一样涌上喉口，怀孕前期时不时会出现的恶心感再次降临，松本拼命抑制自己不要当场吐出来，面上仍然保持着夸张又讽刺的笑意。

“——哦对了，顺便问一句：樱井さん和那个女人认识了多久？一个月有吗？”

“松本润你讲点道理好不好，”想要解释却频频被打断，樱井脾气也上来了，“这有什么可比的？纱织突然知道你怀孕，生气也是情有可原——”

“你这是什么意思？”松本的眼神在一瞬间转为不可置信，“她是情有可原，那我呢，无理取闹？”他不知道自己在发抖，“这就是你的真实想法对不对，其实你根本不想要这个宝宝……你怪我自作主张留下她。”

“……”樱井像是被按了什么开关一样停住，他瞪大眼睛，“你刚刚说——‘她’？’”

松本冷淡地看着他。

“前几天去医院检查，医生问我想不想知道性别，本来想等你一起，谁知道相叶那个家伙眼神太好，一眼看到了文件上的字。”

“……”

“没错，我们——”他盯着樱井，特意加重了这个词，“——就要有一个女儿了。”

可樱井在意的不是这个。

“你去医院了？”他拿出随身携带的手账本翻看日程，“检查日期明明还不到……”

“……”

松本没说话，只是将头扭到一边；樱井瞬间反应过来，上前一步抓住他的手腕。

“是你不舒服吗？疼还是……？医生怎么说？”他掐着松本的下巴，让他看自己，“为什么不告诉我，不是说了一有事立刻给我打电话吗？”

“……”

松本咬着嘴唇不说话。他还没有脸皮厚到这个地步，刚刚和樱井女朋友做完保证就不知分寸地上前，而在今天之后，他更加不会允许自己再有这样的行为——不，仅仅是「啊，想要依赖翔くん」的念头，都不可以出现。眼眶酸胀，他避开樱井的目光，下意识地用手捂住自己的肚子——第一次，他为这个鼓起的存在感到了难堪，想要用一切办法遮掩。

室内暖气开得很大，他却如同身在冰窖。

——翔くん不想要这个孩子。

——他们即将有一个女儿，可那个小姑娘却不知道：她的出生是不被她的另一个父亲所期待的，是不被祝福的。

这个认知，比任何事情都要让他痛彻心扉。 

没有听樱井之后说了些什么，他抱起脱下的大衣，夺门而出。


	3. 07-09

** **07.** **

那天之后，松本再也没有和樱井说过话，连带性格也变得乖戾——他不是没有过喜怒无常的时期，但到这种程度显然有些夸张了。

二宫和他认识最早，对此相当担心。他知道松本天性温柔，越是这样越是代表他很在意。尖锐的表壳下，一定藏着一个默默舔舐伤口的小动物。然而作为旁观者他无法插嘴，只能花费比平时更多的力气来维持几人间的氛围——在某人明显不配合的情况下，这可不太容易。

松本气坏了。真的气坏了。

之前上门保证就算了，这一次，无论是自尊还是其他感情，他都不允许自己示弱。难得的，他开始了和樱井的冷战——大学那帮损友要是知道了肯定会惊掉下巴：刚入学那会儿，松本可是整天把他的翔君挂在嘴边，还发表过“翔君是我的，绝对不会把他让给别人”的劲爆言论。

——即使如此，他依然失去了樱井。

每周一次的五人聚会开始气氛微妙：只要樱井也在，松本一定转身就走，到最后要么是被朋友强行留下，要么是樱井摔门离开。

今天又是同样的情况——有点不同的是地点定在了二宫和松本的公寓，樱井因为加班晚来一步，他刚出现，上一秒还在和相叶谈笑风生的松本立刻冷下脸，一言不发地起身。

“J你要去哪？”二宫赶紧喊了他一声。

“房间。”松本硬邦邦地回答，端了盘子就往卧室走。话音刚落，他被早有预料的相叶和大野一边一个扯住了袖子。二宫伤脑筋地揉着太阳穴，看了眼仍在门口的樱井——他站得笔直，西装搭在手臂上，面无表情。

松本被两人拽着迈不动步子，仍旧固执地挣扎着，樱井盯了他一会儿，又扫过友人为难的神情，忽然觉得疲惫极了。

——自己到底在做什么？松本并没有做错什么，退一万步来说，即使他表现得骄纵又不讲理，那也是因为伤心，他怎么可以因为这个和他赌气？

樱井深吸一口气，环顾四周，心想也许一段时间之内都不会再来这里了。

“……好了。”他一开口，所有人都看了过来，除了松本——他依然把头偏到一边，骄傲地板着脸。

“把事情弄成这样的是我，还是我走吧。”樱井慢慢地说：“松润你也别回房间了……留下吧。”

小动物般灵敏的直觉让相叶从他的语气里听出了一点不同寻常的味道，他心中一慌，放开松本，扑向樱井。

“翔ちゃん，翔ちゃん，”他不知所措地叫樱井的名字，“你别走啊，我们都多久没有一起吃过饭了……你留下来吧，留下来，好不好？”二宫眼皮一跳，绕过桌子走过去，和相叶一起把他往里扯，“对啊，先进来，进来再说——”

“你们都别留他！”

松本突然喊了一嗓子，吓得竹马立刻停了动作。

“他不是要走吗？让他走，”松本盯着樱井，一字一句地重复：“让，他，走。”

樱井回望过去——虽然连站立都需要扶着腰，松本润依然有办法给人很强大的错觉。

但也只是错觉。 

对想要说什么二宫摇摇头，樱井示意他们几个先回避一下，自己慢慢走到松本面前。站了一会儿松本也有点累，见他过来干脆直接坐回了沙发上，低着头不看他。樱井在他面前蹲下，握住他放在膝盖上的手。松本一僵，但没有甩开他。

“润，对不起。”他说。

“我没有不期待宝宝，没有不想要她——开玩笑吗，谁能不想要一个女儿？当然，我也没有觉得照顾你是累赘。”第二条是他擅自揣测。

“我为我那天的态度道歉：无论如何，我都不该对一个怀孕的人语气那么差。”

“原谅我。”

见松本抿着嘴不说话，他有点着急，凑上去看，才发现他的眼眶红了。

“才不要原谅你。”

他挣脱了樱井的拥抱。

但他总算愿意坐下来和他们一起吃饭了。

就在所有人都松了口气，以为这事总算暂时翻篇时，樱井的手机忽然响了。 

“纱织……？”

这个名字立刻让大家紧张起来，松本刚刚缓和的脸色又沉了下去。

“唔……在和大家吃饭。现在？”他把手机递给相叶，“她说有事在公司忘记和你说了。”

相叶接过，“嗯嗯……好，好，”他答应了几句，“嗯，是在吃饭——都有谁？”他有点慌乱地朝松本瞟了一眼，“反正没有松本润——”

桌脚与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，松本一言不发往门外走，大野和二宫立刻跟了上去。

樱井脸色也不好看。他从尴尬的相叶手中拿回手机。

“……松润也在，”他说，不意外听到对面女声不可置信的尖叫，“几个好朋友吃饭而已，你到底在担心些什么？”

他又听了一会儿。

“如果我们之间连这点信任也没有，也许还是分开比较好。”说完就结束了通话。

“分手了？”相叶问他。

“嗯……润呢？”

“智君和小和去追了，应该——”话音未落，他们就听到从门外传来二宫气急败坏的大叫——

“都赶紧给我出来！J他——”

** **08.** **

“就差一点，这个孩子就没了。”

医生比划着，对几个惊魂未定的人不住摇头，“男omega本来怀孕就要格外小心，居然还让他情绪受到这么大的刺激……再有下次，别说留不住孩子，病人自己都会出大问题。”

二宫本来就跑得头昏眼花，听到这话脚下一软差点摔倒，幸好大野站在他身后，眼疾手快扶了一把。

“那他现在……”

“没什么大事了，休息休息就行。不过……”

一群人的心又提了起来。

“——他身体底子本来不太好，这么一折腾之后胎很不稳，之后一个月最好都卧床静养，千万不能操劳。”

几人在病房外沉默地站着。刚刚松本苍白着脸的模样令他们心有余悸。指望到现在都没说过一句话的樱井掌控大局看来是不可能了——二宫自己也还在哆嗦，依然指挥相叶去缴费，大野陪着松本，自己则拉了樱井躲进楼梯间，摸出一根烟递给他，自己也点上一根。樱井点点头表示感谢，迫不及待吸了一大口。两人沉默着吞吐了一会儿烟雾，见樱井的手终于不抖了，二宫终于问出那个躲不过的问题——“你打算怎么办。”

“……”樱井又吐出一口云，掐灭了烟。

“你们这栋楼，还有公寓空着吗。”声音嘶哑。

“……”二宫看着他，“别告诉我你打算和J同居。”

樱井沉默。

“……”二宫本想说「你连自己都照顾不好真的打算去照顾一个处女座吗」，又硬生生吞了下去。

“也许和自己的alpha一起住，确实会好一点。”

他换上和平时一样轻飘飘，但被不少人说过「莫名就很有信服力」的语气——也不知道是想安慰樱井，还是说服自己。樱井只是点头——说话对他来说似乎变成了一件很艰难的事情。二宫也掐了烟，拍拍他的肩膀，“对他好一点。”

“润那里……”

二宫在心里叹气。

“……我去帮你说。”

不知道二宫是怎么说服松本的——反正二宫老师永远有用不尽的办法。总之，松本同意了。 

也许是因为愧疚，樱井再也没在医院出现过。倒是松本在两个天然不遗余力的表演下得知樱井已经和女友——现在是前女友了——分手，以及他这次的搬家行动有多么雷厉风行。

所以自己再也不用担心，需要向什么来路不明的女人保证他们之间不会发生什么了是吗。

松本啃着苹果模糊地想。

再次见到樱井是在出院的那天，松本以为自己会心情复杂，然而事实证明他也许真的如同二宫所说——心是棉花糖做的。在发现樱井似乎瘦了一点时，他甚至有点心疼。

两人都有些尴尬，樱井搓搓指尖，小声说医生交代了要静养，不能操劳也不能有大动作。

“我开车来了，现在就直接回家。我……我抱你过去好吗？”他小心翼翼地问松本。

回家。

这个词让松本心里一动，他咬咬下唇，避开樱井的目光。

“好。”他说。

樱井说到做到，真的完全没有让他沾到地面，一路抱着他回到新公寓的房间，又提出帮他换睡衣。眼见松本涨红了脸，围观了一路的二宫终于没忍住吐槽：“医生是说要静养，没说J从此行动不能自理。”他把樱井推出门，“你还是想想中午吃什么比较务实——快出去吧别看啦！”

在樱井的强硬要求下，松本和会社请了假。不用上班，一切突然慢了下来，每日生活变成了睡觉——起床围观樱井手忙脚乱准备早餐——看剧——等樱井带午饭回来——午餐——被樱井扶着在楼下小区走一圈——被樱井哄着睡午觉——醒来接着看剧——等樱井带晚餐回来——晚餐——指导樱井洗碗——被樱井搂着看电影——被樱井搂着睡觉。

一个月后，松本自觉身体已经没问题，他惦记工作，和樱井说想回去上班，却被一口拒绝。松本原本不想理他，然而樱井着急得眼睛都红了，最后甚至提出了要陪他上班这种不靠谱的建议。松本这才恍然大悟：他还在为之前自己进医院的事情愧疚。

深知任何直白的安慰都会起到反效果，他只能反握住樱井的手，大拇指安抚地摩挲他的手背。

“我知道了，我不去就是了。”

樱井看了他一会儿，小心翼翼地从身后抱住他——随着松本肚子越来越大，两人的拥抱也越来越多是这样的形式。

“对不起，可我是真的很担心你……”樱井也不知道自己怎么了，最近越来越容易有想哭的冲动。他吸吸鼻子，掩饰地把头埋在松本颈窝。松本原本的信息素是很甜的橘子香，怀孕后奶味越来越重，混在一起不知为何就变成了一种催人泪下的芬芳。

松本温顺地倚在他怀里。

“为什么要道歉嘛……正好我可以多懒一阵子。就是暂时麻烦翔くん养我咯。”他本意是缓解气氛，谁知道樱井立刻抬起头，扶着他的肩膀把他转过来，非常认真地看着他的眼睛。

“不管以后怎么样，你和孩子，养一辈子我都是愿意的。”

** **09.** **

单身人士总是逃脱不了以公司名义组织的联谊。

松本缩在沙发里，看樱井为了赴一场打着聚餐幌子的联谊在镜子前认真打领带，闷闷不乐地撅起嘴。

“翔くん，”他忽然开口，“你能不去吗？”

“为什么？”樱井头也不回。

松本咬咬牙，“我……不想看你和别人约会。”说着就鼓起了脸颊。

他当然知道这不应该——当初是自己拒绝了樱井结婚的提议，事到如今，自然也失去了干涉对方感情生活的资格。可他就是忍不住任性，就是不想这样目送樱井离开——他最知道外面那些omega看到优质alpha有多如狼似虎，就是想要对樱井撒娇耍赖。

他已经在孕晚期，身体越发沉重，可他说这话时委屈的小表情依然有那个大学时期被虫子吓到的少年的影子——松本原本就长得幼，偶尔樱井看着他气球一样的肚子配上天真无邪的笑容，都会觉得自己是在犯罪。

樱井打领带的动作停了。他回头看了松本一眼，后者以为他生气了，正准备道歉，却见他低下头解了领带，将西服重新挂回衣柜。 

“好啊。”

“…… ”

松本呆呆地看着他，“翔くん……同意了？”

“嗯，”樱井在他身边坐下，一手揽过眼眶和鼻子都莫名其妙开始发红的小朋友，“你可是怀了我的孩子的人，提什么要求都可以。”

松本懵懵地偎进樱井怀里，无法形容自己此时是什么感觉——惊讶，开心，又有点愧疚。两人静静坐了一会儿，他忽然叫小声樱井：“翔くん，我……我有个秘密要告诉你。”

“嗯？”

“翔くん还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？”

“怎么可能不记得，你那时候真是可爱得要命。”

松本哼了一声，“翔くん那时候也很帅。”

上方传来樱井低低的笑。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“真的很帅……”松本接着说：“成绩很好，做什么事都很厉害，又很可靠，帮了我很多忙。刚进学校时有alpha纠缠我，被拒绝了反而到处说我水性扬花，也是翔くん解决的。”他顿了顿，“那时候真的很难熬……身边人只有Nino相信我，alpha都在幸灾乐祸，beta事不关己高高挂起，大部分omega本来就看不惯我，正好找到落井下石的机会——”

樱井摸摸他的头。

“都过去了。”

“——因为有翔くん出手，才过去的。”今天的松本不知为何尤其固执，他抬起头，凝视樱井的眼睛，“虽然我一直都没有说过，但真的……非常感谢翔くん。”他低下头，深吸一口气。

“还有一件事，我想我也需要坦白。”

“润……”

“我喜欢过翔くん。非常认真的那种。”

“……”

“当时我还不太明白……也没仔细想，只知道跟在翔くん后面，被别人问起就说「这是我憧憬的前辈」，”他忽然笑了，“后来我和别人交往，有一天看着那个人搂着一个omega从酒店出来，我的心情就和当初看到翔くん和女朋友在一起时一模一样。” 

——如果只是憧憬的前辈，哪里有必要日夜一起形影不离，一天不见就心慌？如果只是憧憬的前辈，为什么不希望他和女朋友天长地久？

可惜，他明白得太晚。

他抬头看着樱井，眼里闪着一点亮晶晶的东西。

“翔くん知道为什么发现怀孕时我拒绝和你结婚吗？因为那天我忽然想到：如果当初我不是那么迟钝，早一点发现自己的心情——就算是我的奢望吧，也许怀孕和结婚都会是水到渠成，而不是拖到连爱情的可能性都没了，剩余全靠意外成全。”

“和以前的自己赌气什么的……很傻吧。”

樱井似乎是出神了一会儿，松本以为吓到他了，用手指戳戳他的脸颊。

“翔くん？”他试探地叫他。樱井回过神，“啊，没事。”他握住松本的手，低声问他：“身体最近感觉怎么样？还有不舒服吗？”松本摇摇头，“完全没有——明天就去上班也可以。”他吐吐舌头。

樱井在他脑门上轻轻一弹。

“……门都没有。”他说。

他忽然低下头，吻了松本。

“唔……”舌尖扫上嘴唇时松本僵了一瞬，随即被其中所含的温柔打动，温顺地接受了。

樱井恍惚自己是陷在比云朵和棉花糖更柔软的东西里——无论什么时候，他总是被松本的身体吸引着，之前如此，现在依然欲罢不能。

“到底有多少人碰过你。”

他低声说，捂住松本的耳朵，将吻落在他脆弱的后颈。好久以来第一次，他没有刻意压抑alpha本能的占有欲，却偏偏是在无法放肆的时候。他不能像以前那样把松本操到尖叫着射出来，但他可以缓慢地折磨他，不容拒绝地绑住他的手腕，吻他，抚摸他，却完全不碰他的前端，直到松本含着泪扭腰，浑身上下都变成天真诱惑的粉色，才俯下身，舌尖在后穴里转了一圈，孕期格外敏感的人就这样靠着后面泄了出来——松本发不出声音，他嘴中被樱井以“怕你叫坏嗓子”为由，塞了一条他自己的内裤。

他依然硬着，但他不让松本帮他，只是安抚地亲吻高潮后失神的人，却意外发现他胸口居然有浅浅的白色水渍——他曾经随口说的溢奶，居然真的出现了。松本羞耻得想要遮住，却被樱井拿开遮挡的双手，不顾他微弱的抗议，含住比之前更加饱胀的胸部吸吮。松本仰着脖子，像一只纤弱的鸟一样在他怀里颤抖，最后竟然在没有被抚摸和插入的情况下又泄了一次精。

“翔さん……”

他汗湿的刘海被樱井全捋到后面，露出光洁的额头；他软绵绵地叫樱井，像是又回到了那个追着前辈到处跑的夏天——他还是那个缠人的学弟，分不清此时此刻的悸动到底是什么，可本能告诉他不可以放手。

他抱住樱井的胳膊。

“所以……翔さん以后都不会丢下我去联谊了，对吗？”

他的耳朵红了。

即使知道松本此时的依赖根本不代表什么，樱井心中依然胀满了甜与酸涩。

“当然不会。”

他俯身含住松本的嘴唇。

——直到你不再需要我的那一天。


	4. 10-13

** **10.** **

虽然松本搬离了原本的公寓，但由于距离不远加上关心他，二宫大野相叶开始频繁上门，五人巨在一起的时间反倒比之前还要多。

松本从小在宠爱中长大，又是闲不住的性格，一开始对每一次聚会都很开心；然而次数多了，大家对待他过于小心的态度又令他感到别扭，偷偷和樱井抱怨自己好像已经从「松本润」变成了「怀着孩子的松本润」——所有人第一眼看到的永远是他的孕夫身份，好像他的价值只剩下孩子。

樱井觉得他这么和自己较劲有点可爱。

「他们这么担心还不是因为这是你的孩子」——他这么想，却没有说出口。安慰很简单，樱井更希望做一些能让松本实实在在高兴起来的事情。

不需要出门的时候松本不会set发型，樱井伸手拂过他的额发，心想还真是好久没有看到露额头的小润了。他细长的手指戳得松本有点痒，松本一抬头就见樱井皱着眉毛一脸凝重——虽然是面对自己，心思早就不知道跑去哪个平行世界了。

“想什么呢，”他戳戳樱井的腰，“你是不是赞同他们？”怀疑的眼神，“还是说，你也是因为孩子才对我这么耐心？”

“怎么会，”樱井失笑，手滑下去捏住包子脸，“我在想——这段时间都没出去，憋坏你了吧。”

“那也没办法啊……”提到这个松本就闷闷的，“医生说了最好是静养。不过其实也没有很糟糕啦，补上了很多之前没时间看的剧。”最后反而是他安慰起了樱井。

——嘴上嚷嚷大家关心孩子多过自己，其实比任何人都害怕她出闪失。

见樱井仍是有点担忧的神情，松本忽然想起自己不得不静养的理由似乎和这个人也有点关系。

翔くん该不会还在自责吧？他有点慌，念头一起，猜测开始漫无边际；又不能直接问樱井——万一他其实根本没想到这一层，提了反而坏事。

怎么说都是错——松本纠结得满脸通红。

“想什么呢？”

疑惑的变成了樱井。他虽然搞不明白松本在想什么，也大概能猜出这人怕是又自顾自进了什么奇怪的牛角尖。拍拍松本的脑袋，“润？我在想，今天正好是休息日，你身体也好些了——”

松本的眼睛亮了起来。

“——带你去约会，好不好？”

然而到了说好的出门时间，樱井却不见了。

“翔くん？”松本喊了两声，边穿外套边在几个房间来回穿梭。“出去怎么也不说一声——”他小声抱怨，正准备给樱井打电话，门铃却响了。

友人，尤其是二宫，最近经常选在一些突发奇想的时刻冲过来，松本开始还会惊讶，现在已经见怪不怪。

“来了——”这栋楼的安保措施很好，他甚至都没有确认一下门外到底是谁。

“诶——？”

门外站着的，是身着完整三件套的樱井。

手机还被举在半空，松本张着嘴，樱井笑着从背后拿出一个牛皮纸袋，递到他面前。

“松本さん对花粉过敏，约会礼物换成栗子蛋糕可以吗？”

笑意在松本嘴角自行绽开。

“晚饭之前吃甜食可是会破坏胃口的，樱井さん。”他打开包装袋看了一眼，将它塞进冰箱。

他挽上樱井抬起的胳膊，“现在——带我走吧，樱井さん。”

正如樱井猜测的那样：松本在家憋闷了许久，现在仅仅是在外吃晚餐都能让他情绪高涨。为了方便照顾，樱井选择了与他相邻的坐席。两人相谈甚欢，松本只记得自己一直在笑。以往他几乎离不开酒精，也坚信这是活跃气氛的必备手段；今天他手边只有柠檬水，精神依然如同饮了酒一般持续兴奋着，眯起眼睛大笑时几乎像是飘在空中。他胃口一直很小，怀孕至今，除了肚子，体型和之前几乎没有变化。

樱井却和他则完全不一样——松本仍然记得大学第一次和这个看着瘦削的前辈一起吃饭，从那时起，这人吃得又多又慢的印象就在他脑中根深蒂固。

现在依然如此。

听见他笑，樱井从埋头苦吃里抬起头，莫名其妙地看了他一眼，圆溜溜的眼睛很无辜地一眨——这个和当初一点没变的眼神让松本忽然想起：自己在还没到饮酒的年龄时就已经和这个人黏在一起，每一天都和今晚一样尽兴，从不需要任何助兴的外力。

人自醉。

他托起腮，盯着樱井又开始滔滔不绝的嘴，反思他最近回忆过去的频率似乎有些高。成为职场人后樱井明显比以前内敛多了，观察环境，照顾周围人似乎都成为了他的一种习惯，然而最近他似乎有扔掉那层顾忌的架势，偶尔的锐气外露和曾经说一不二，连强势和专注自我的姿态都讨喜的前辈一模一样。松本当然知道樱井其实没有变——他多了解樱井啊，看到那人和自我和解真是高兴，但事出反常，他不得不祈祷这一切是因为樱井终于想通了，而不是出于其他会让现状天翻地覆的理由。

也正是这么了解，松本其实能看出：今天的樱井有一点心不在焉。虽然他依然妙语连珠，段子和点评都让他忍不住发笑。虽然他们相谈甚欢，以柠檬水代酒碰了好几次杯。

樱井在盘算着什么。

松本确信自己没有猜错。他有点好奇，但并不十分担心——反正他不可能伤害自己；而从很早开始，只要是樱井翔想要的，希望达成的，无论什么，他都愿意配合，都全盘接受。

——他永远都是自己心甘情愿妥协的例外。

这么想的时候松本摸了摸自己的肚子，想到那个还没有出生的小生命，一时竟有些百感交集——虽然有些牵强，但面前的这个家伙确实是改变了自己的人生。

也许在外人看来，他们的关系依然停滞不前，但松本却觉得他与樱井已经达到了一种很奇妙的境界——比朋友更亲密，比恋人更默契。就算他们即将拥有一个孩子，松本依然觉得他们之间是恋人未满。

闲在家的日子里他偶尔也会想，自己和樱井的相处方式是不是真的不太正常——特别是在前几天那次性爱之后。明明最开始要划清界限的人是他，可当他真的被樱井吻住时，他却没有，或者说，无法拒绝。

可松本还是害怕。

他谈过很多次恋爱，见过无数原本亲密无间的恋人在一场小小的争吵后翻脸陌路。而如果说他从中学到了什么，就是你在开启一段恋情的瞬间，就注定了未来随时都有可能失去它——失去的不只是这一段亲密关系，还有这个人。

即使明知有失去对方的风险，依然选择在一起——情侣们会这样义无反顾，不过是因为想要在一起的渴望战胜了恐惧。

但松本做不到——只要一想到也许以后无法随时见到樱井，和他说话，听他讲一些奇奇怪怪的豆知识和段子，他就难以忍受。

——也许他和樱井的关系无法拥有被世人承认的进展，是因为热情还不足以烧掉理智。

也许恋人未满，是因为爱情未满。

——这人到底想做什么？

眼看时间越来越晚，客人只剩零星的几桌，松本决定主动出击。如果放任樱井犹豫下去，他一定能将现在的话题撑到无限长，而松本还惦记着冰箱里那块栗子蛋糕。

他不能催促樱井，想了想，仗着气氛甚好，主动挨过去倚在樱井胳膊上，扯扯他的袖子。

“翔くん在想什么？”他歪着脑袋，“约会还这么不专心。”他半真半假地抱怨。

灯光似乎比之前更暗了一些，演奏钢琴的男生换了一首旋律稍慢的曲子，和细碎的谈话声融在一起变成了海浪。侍者推来放着甜品的餐车，顶层盘中装的不是松本刚刚点的布丁，而是和樱井之前给他的那个一模一样的牛皮纸袋。

见樱井鼓励地点头，他拿起来打开，发现里面是一张单薄的卡片。松本小心地用手指将它夹出，看见封面上印着一朵玫瑰。

“既然是约会……我果然还是想给你花。”

樱井笑得像个恶作剧成功的小男孩。

他们周围的桌子不知何时已经被挪走了，琴声流畅地过渡到了下一曲，松本不知道该说什么，低头打开了卡片。

May I have this dance?

音乐的存在感在瞬间强烈起来，松本懵懵地抬头，模模糊糊意识到樱井的意图时还有些不敢相信。

“这是……我……”

樱井站起来，微微弯下腰，朝他伸出手，“可以吗？”

他当然只能点头。

手心搭上樱井的手掌，被他牵着站起身。海浪声变大了，有人在很小声地惊呼，一股奇异的感动就随着这海浪一起慢悠悠地浮上来，新鲜中带着莫名的熟悉感。

——我曾在何时，何地，也被这个正在抱着自己旋转的人用不一样的方式，却同样用心的浪漫招数感动过吗？

然而比起回忆和深思，身处幸福中的人大抵都更愿意将心思花在祈祷时间停止。

松本也一样。

隔着一个肚子，他很艰难，但是执着地靠在樱井肩头，随着他缓慢地转圈，心满意足地想：等女儿出生后，一定要让樱井再带自己来一次，或者，这一次由他主动发邀请，也行。

一曲终了，樱井扶着他回到座位。松本额头见了汗，可他开心的不得了，任樱井拿纸巾给他擦拭，一边喋喋不休。

“翔くん太狡猾了，居然一点也没告诉我，明知道我不擅长应付这种惊喜的——”

纸巾移动到了眼睛上，他顺从地闭眼。

“翔くん也说点什么。”

没听见回答，他摸索着去抓樱井的手，却被反握住手腕。

一点温热在他嘴唇上轻轻一碰。

松本睁开眼睛，表情有点茫然。

“不是，我是说让你说点什么……”他有点慌乱，“你……”

“我说了哦，”樱井指指自己的嘴唇，又拿起那张印着玫瑰的卡片，“我说了哦——说「我喜欢你」。”

“润，我喜欢你。”

他看着松本的眼睛，又重复了一遍。

鉴于樱井从未真正将结婚的提议放下，松本第一反应是他在开玩笑，第二反应是这是樱井为了让自己更有安全感，哄着他结婚的曲线攻击。

可他又比谁都清楚樱井不会拿这种事情开玩笑。

他看着樱井，“你再说一遍。”

——别说。

松本不信他看不懂自己的意思。然而樱井只是摇头——他不打算再纵容自己了。

“我说我喜欢你，”樱井依然是那副镇定又温柔无限的模样，“我不能再骗自己了……我不知道你是怎么想的。但是润，我们马上就要有一个女儿了，我真的不希望我们之间的关系一直这么含糊下去，不希望以后带着她出去，有人过来搭话说你们的女儿真可爱，说你们感情真好，我却只能解释我们根本不是他们认为的那种关系。”

“我不想逼你，我原来以为我可以忍耐的。可你每天都在我身边，送我出门，回来说「欢迎回来」……每次看着这样的你，我在心里想「我爱你」，可是你根本听不到。”

“如果你真的不愿意，告诉我，让我清楚知道没有可能，也比一直猜你的心要强。”

说到最后，他终于露出了有点痛苦的表情，“……润，别让我猜。我猜不到。真的猜不到。”

他说到一半时松本就捂住了嘴，眼泪扑簌簌地从他手背滑下，视线一片模糊，连睫毛都挂满了小小的泪滴。眼泪是热的，他的心却像是被冻住了。

他最害怕的事情还是发生了。

——明明他已经这么努力，想要将两人的关系维持在一个不会给彼此压力的平衡状态，樱井却不同意，非要打碎他好不容易编织的幻觉。

松本润根本就不能，也不可以答应樱井翔——他很清楚自己还没有准备好走进婚姻，在樱井剖白感情后就更不能这样做。就算樱井愿意，他也不能松口——哪怕这样他会轻松很多。

这对樱井是不公平的。

樱井想要的是安稳的生活，是和他一起名正言顺地抚养这个女儿。可松本润偏偏最不在意这些。他不是不喜欢樱井，但他不能允许自己带着「事到如今就这样吧」的想法答应他，因为他懂得樱井说出这话有多认真，懂得他那句「我爱你」的重量。

他不知道自己是否能承受这样的重量，也不知道此时的心痛到底是因为即将失去樱井，还是单纯感觉到樱井很痛。

他只是很伤心——为樱井，也为自己即将说出的那句话。

“对不起。”

他哽咽着说。

** **11.** **

松本又搬回了和二宫一起住的公寓。二宫什么也没问，只说了一句“我有每周打扫你房间，你回来的时候不会灰尘过敏”。松本很想吐槽这一定是二宫老师至今以来最笨拙的安慰，但他哭得实在太厉害，什么话也说不出。

回到熟悉房间的那一刻他恍如隔世。床头小熊乖乖坐着，一双湿漉漉的小眼睛温柔地注视着他——搬到那个人公寓时松本还以为他从此再不需要这样唯心的安慰了，没想到到了最后，他能心安理得拥有的依然只有这些。

他坐在墙角的凳子上，看二宫帮他整理不多的行李，絮絮叨叨他不在的这段时间里公寓有什么变化——虽然也就是换了新的沐浴露。阳光透过玻璃窗洒在他毛茸茸的后脑勺上，几句过后二宫也沉默了，整个房间只剩下窸窣声。

好安静。

安静得令人心烦。

松本想起自己住进樱井公寓的那天，为了庆祝他出院以及「终于舍得和准alpha同居了」（by 二宫），几个人在公寓开了一个小小的party，为了照顾松本，食物和饮料都很简单，可每个人看起来都特别高兴；可当他重新搬回来时，身边却只有二宫。

他离开时樱井还在公司，另外两个人也许是还没有听说，也许是二宫叮嘱他们别来吵自己。

总之……

松本握着手机，出神地想：他似乎是做了一个大多数人都不太赞成的决定。

此时如果有人站在上帝视角，就会发现：不远的一间公寓里，也有一个人捏着手机坐在墙角，脸上写满和松本一模一样的落寞。 

那个人当然就是樱井。

他刚刚把松本要用的东西都交给二宫，此时环顾四周，只觉得松本虽然已经离开，屋子里依然到处都是他的气息，是他生活过的痕迹，也是自己曾短暂地拥有他的证据。 

一小时前他还在开会，故意无视了松本给他发的mail——他甚至多耽误了一些时间，提前将下个月的任务交代下去，无视下属间悄悄传递的不满眼神。第一次，他发现自己很难将注意力集中在工作上，很难不去想那个在他生命中占据了巨大分量的人正在离开，也许，是永远离开。

——如果逃掉正式告别，是不是就可以当作一切都没有发生过？ 

樱井恨自己竟然会有这么软弱的念头。 

直到二宫催促他才匆匆往回赶，送走人后他立刻联系了房东退租，又给助理打电话，将原定于一个月后的外地考察提前到了明天。绷紧的神经终于得以松弛下来，全身力气似乎也一起被抽走了。他胡乱往行李箱里扔了几件衣服，央求母亲帮忙收拾这边的东西，接着就呆呆坐在原地，等助理来接他去机场。 

他一刻也没办法在这间房子，这个城市待下去了。 

Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts. 

物理距离的拉长似乎真的有助于转换心情。

下了飞机，陌生的城市让樱井精神一振——艰难的青春期让他习惯了给自己做心理建设，再失落也不会允许被它控制太久。接待他的女生和他同龄，落落大方进退得宜——完全是他欣赏的风格。两人度过了一个相当愉快的下午，晚饭后女生问他要不要去喝一杯，一瞬间，樱井回想起松本那句「不要去约会」的请求，有点苦涩地弯弯嘴角，点头答应了。

他下榻的酒店就有很好的bar，然而没等一杯酒调好，女士就有急事匆匆离开，留樱井在原地苦笑：看来运气女神最近真的很不眷顾他。

“晚上好。”

一个有点轻佻的声音在耳边响起，他今日没什么心情应对搭讪，偏过脸也只是出于礼貌——一个男人很随意地靠在吧台上，桃花眼笑意盈盈，带着不加掩饰的打量和挑逗。

“你是……”

樱井如梗在喉。

——太像了。

他的表情明显令来人误会了，男人笑意更深，掏出一张名片晃了晃，“我猜，来这里的都是商务人士……愿意给我你的名片吗？”

——动作，眼神，游刃有余的姿态……都和怀孕前的松本润太像了。

他几乎是机械地拿出名片递过去，男人接过，却没有把自己的那张给他。

“大原耕二，”他歪头笑笑，“我想了想，还是先从交换名字开始吧——”他低头看了一眼，“——樱井さん。“

——还有这种，一模一样的狡猾。

“好温暖的信息素。”

大原将两人的距离维持在一个亲昵与礼貌间的微妙平衡上——这是个老手。樱井接受了他的试探，将身体倾过去一点。

“……是吗？”

大原点点头，鼻尖凑到他脖子旁嗅了一下，又迅速退开。蜻蜓点水一般。

“嗯……让人联想到森林。”

看似大胆其实谨慎的特点也像松本。

“谢谢，”樱井对他点点头，酒杯在手中转了一圈，“大原君，想要出去走走吗。”

大原有点意外地笑了。

“好啊。”

大原的信息素和他本人很像，是又甜又辣的薄荷糖。

“你好特别。”

樱井夸奖他，满房间清凉又挑逗的气味令他脑中一片飘飘然的空白。

——他这么急切地想要忘记松本，这么着急将自己流放，甚至没有第一时间注意到，大原对他的形容是「森林」——那是樱井原本信息素的味道：少见的木质香水。事实是自从标记了松本，他的木香里就掺杂了松本的柑橘甜，变成了一种很清淡的果香。

可不知何时——总之是在大原出现之前，那一丝属于松本的味道从他身上消失了。

如果不是樱井这么刻意地麻痹自己，他引以为豪的注意力应该能迅速发现这一点，并立刻反应过来这意味着什么。

——他对松本的标记失效了。

** **12.** **

“苹果，吃吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”松本连眼睛都没有眨，直直地看着天花板。

二宫叹了口气——自从手术后，松本就一直是这副要死不活的状态。二宫难得束手无措，完全不知道该如何安慰他——失去了自己孩子，还是一个已经成型的孩子，该怎么安慰，能怎么安慰？他一筹莫展，因为明白再好听的话也无法将残酷事实改变一分。

那个还没来得及看到这个世界就离开的小女孩被抱出来时，二宫只看了一眼就转身吐了——以前松本告诉他伤心会想要呕吐他还以为是夸张。相叶和大野一边一个扶着他。“怎么办，”相叶嘟哝，“我们该怎么办？”

“先留着……她。”二宫用他递过来的手帕捂着嘴——只是想到那个小家伙，他都无法抑制胃里一阵翻滚。

“Ｊ醒来肯定要看。”他口齿不清地说。他的脑子糊成一团，仍在强行运转，试图想象如果是松本会希望如何处理此事。

“还有翔ちゃん那边……”想到另一个毫不知情的当事人，他堵在心口的那股腥气瞬间浓烈了一倍。他蹲下身，又开始干呕。

眼睛被生理泪水糊满，他被扶着跌跌撞撞坐在长凳上，一只手轻轻拍着他的背。

“别勉强自己，”大野黏糊糊的声音忽然变得清晰，“不要想了……留给我们来吧。”

再次醒来时二宫发现自己躺在病床上，大野坐在他身边，慢吞吞地削一个苹果。

“啊，你醒了。医生说你是情绪太激动外加没有好好吃饭……”大野切下一块苹果，用刀叉起递到他嘴边，“啊——”

二宫张嘴吃了。

“小润也醒了，比你早一个小时。”大野说。

二宫费力地咽下苹果，“他……”

“你猜的没错，他第一句话就是要看孩子。”大野低声说，“放心，他没哭，也没崩溃，就是嘱咐我们暂时别告诉翔ちゃん。”他停顿了一下，“但我觉得父亲有权利知道，就给他打电话了。他说马上回来。”

二宫的太阳穴在突突地跳——他并不确定让樱井知道会不会是个好主意。像是看懂了他在想什么，大野又说：“就算我们不说，他迟早也会发现的。”

“什么意思？”二宫敏锐地问。这下不只是太阳穴，他的心也狂跳起来。

“医生之后告诉我——不知道小润自己有没有感觉到：手术的时候，翔ちゃん对他的标记被破坏了，”大野很艰难地说，“也就是说：从alpha与omega关系的角度，他们现在已经没有任何关系了。”他空着的那只手迅速在眼睛上抹了一把。

“我早该想到的，”二宫的眼泪也掉下来了，“明明住在一起……为什么我没能早一点发现J的状态不对。”

那天帮松本收拾东西时，二宫就觉得他神情有些异常，以为松本只是和樱井闹别扭，出于体贴他什么也没问。然而之后的一整个下午，松本似乎都没从心神不宁中走出，如同梦游一般，往往二宫叫他到第三遍才精神恍惚地回过来一个疑问的表情——虽然说一孕傻三年，可这也有些过头了。 

曾经只有他和松本待在一起时，通常都是松本主动说一些当天发生的事情和笑话，二宫在一旁配合着点评几句；如今松本沉默不语，他大概能猜出发生了什么——比起松本，二宫发现樱井的心思要更早。松本答应搬去和樱井一起住时他还很欣慰，没想到一转眼两人又闹成这样。

如果说樱井翔和松本润之间的纠缠是一场可被预见的闹剧，那么二宫一定是这出戏最早的观众。这么多年，他从细节中不动声色地窥视着两人一次次在命运安排下错过，从一开始的兴趣盎然到现在波澜不惊。他一个局外人都有些累了，戏中人倒是一直乐此不疲——折磨对方的同时，折磨自己也毫不手软，不给彼此留一丝余地。

——如果纠缠多年依然没结果，也许就是不适合的证明。

二宫第一次有了这个念头。他能看出松本在自责，却完全不知该从何处劝起。

两人各怀心事，气氛虽然安静却奇妙的并不尴尬。晚餐时松本心不在焉扒拉两下盘子里的青菜，忽然说想起还有东西在樱井公寓没拿。

他起身太迅速，二宫甚至没来得及拉住他，等反应过来拿起松本的外套冲出去时，就见他怔怔地站在已经被收拾一空的公寓前，一动不动。

“J？”二宫小心翼翼地叫他。

松本回过头，表情像是见了鬼一样。

二宫突然有点不安。

“本来打算明天告诉你的……翔ちゃん说既然你搬回来，他也没有住在这边的必要了。明天房东会过来一趟……取钥匙。”

他硬着头皮说完，担心地看着松本。

松本张了张嘴，脑中一片空白。

——樱井翔不要他们的家了。

他也看着二宫，眼泪比那句“知道了”先一步汹涌而出。

那是二宫头一次这么恨这两人的关系。

他甚至开始思考要不要把樱井从外地揪回来——这人居然第一时间就打着出差的名号逃跑了，自己不可能24小时陪在松本身边——按照松本现在的状态，若是没有人看着，指不定什么时候就会出事。

他没想到这担心居然成真得如此快。 

第二天凌晨时分，他被隔壁小声的呻吟惊醒，脑内瞬间警铃大作。他冲过去，看见松本抱着肚子蜷成一团，面色苍白，额角冷汗涔涔。二宫眼前一黑，一瞬间差点晕倒。他胡乱安慰松本几句，一边打急救电话一边连滚带爬冲上楼，砸开了相叶和大野公寓的门。 

松本在抢救室待了多久？大概是很久吧——反正自从那扇门在他们眼前关上，每一分每一秒都是煎熬。

二宫怀疑他发烧了——身上一阵冷一阵热，凌晨时分医院没什么人，他也就放任自己像一滩泥一样倒在凳子上。相叶在他身边，一脸拼命掩饰的不知所措。

“智君去哪了？”

他忽然问二宫。

“……抽烟。”

他简短地回答。他知道相叶不是真的好奇，只是想要随便说点什么来缓解心慌。其实他也一样。

仿佛一个世纪后，手术室门终于打开，一个很年轻的女医生走出来，像掌握生死的神一样宣布松本没事。

“但是——”

她停顿了一下。其实不用她说，第一时间围上去的三人就已经看清了那个被她抱在怀里的，脸色发青的小婴儿。

“我很遗憾。”她的表情很淡漠，可她脸庞却散发着一种淡淡的，奇异的柔光。

既像天使，又像死神。

** **

** **13.** **

赶到医院时樱井总觉得身上依然带着大原的气息。薄荷糖甜腻的味道已经很淡了，只留一点点张牙舞爪的辛辣，就像他和松本的这段关系——美好转瞬即逝，伤痕却难以愈合。

他站在病房外，背靠着墙壁，听见相叶非常笨拙地试图逗松本开心。一阵独角戏后，松本淡漠的声音从未关的门传出：“相叶氏也累了一天了，回去休息吧。”

——接到大野的电话后樱井连夜坐飞机赶回，直到现在依然滴水未进，却一点没感觉到累。像是有一团火在他的胸腔里灼烧，用高温和刺痛反复提醒他不能倒下，直到松本的声音飘来，非常轻易就将它浇灭了。

他顺着墙一点点往下滑，不顾来往人群各色各样的眼神，坐在了地上。

于是当相叶出了病房，见到的就是倒在地上的樱井——头发乱糟糟的，外套扣子扣错了一个，下巴一片显眼的青色。

“翔ちゃん？翔ちゃん！”

恢复意识后樱井所做的第一件事就是将所有攒下的假期凑在一起全都休掉，用于在医院陪伴松本。见到他松本没说什么，也接受了他的照顾，只是除了必要的交流外，两人再没多说过一句话。

一天晚上樱井从睡梦中惊醒，条件反射去确认松本，却发现病床是空着的。他心里一惊，抓起手机往外冲，正准备给二宫打电话问他松本有没有回公寓，却意外在走廊尽头的阳台发现了那个熟悉的背影。

他松一口气，手机没拿稳掉在地上，发出很大声响。

松本转过身。

“翔さん？”他最近说话声总是很轻，像是音量大一点都会耗尽他的体力。他疑惑地冲樱井扬扬眉毛，似乎在问他为什么会出现在这里。

——当然是来找你。

话在嘴里转了一圈又被樱井憋回胸口。他深吸一口气，上前抓住松本的手腕，被他一把甩开。

“这里冷。”樱井说，坚持不懈地想去牵他。

“你先别过来，”松本往后退了一步，“让我自己待一会儿。”

樱井皱眉。

“别闹，”睡眠不够，他开始觉得头疼，“你现在身体不好，跟我回去睡觉。”

“我不冷，”松本固执地不让他靠近，慢慢退到墙角，“真的，你让我自己待一会儿，一会儿我就回去。”

樱井举手投降，“好，不回去……那让我在这陪你总可以吧？”他实在不放心留松本一个人。

“不用，”见他不再往前，松本总算慢慢舒展开身体，“翔さん回去睡吧，这几天辛苦了。”他淡淡地说，垂下眼睛不再看樱井。

他不合作的态度终于成功激怒了樱井。

“松本润你能不能好好和我说话？我知道你难受，难受你就说出来，能不能不要总是这样自己憋着……你会憋出病的你知不知道？二宫他们有多担心你是看不到吗？就算——”

他想说“就算你要惩罚我也不要用这种方式”，却被松本打断了。

“他们担心我……那你呢？”松本问，“你担不担心？

樱井一愣。

松本靠在阳台栏上。这么多天以来，他第一次笑了。

“二宫担心我，相叶担心我，智君担心我……”他一个个数着名字，“那你呢，你担不担心？回答不了是不是？也对……你怎么可能担心，你都要恨死我了吧。”

泪水在他眼中摇摇欲坠。

他忽然开始发抖。他慢慢地蹲下去，像是怕冷一样，两条细长的手臂环绕住自己——樱井这才发现：短短几天，他居然瘦了这么多。

松本维持着这个姿势，开始小声念叨，不知道是在和樱井说话还是自言自语。

“翔さん一定恨死我了吧？自顾自赶你走，最后还把女儿弄丢了……我知道的哦，标记其实已经失效了对不对，为什么没有人告诉我呢？也对，事到如今谁还在乎这个——「反正松本润已经没有女儿了，和这一比失去标记算什么」……他们都是这样想的吧，翔さん也是这样想的吗？一定是的——「反正他都失去那么多了，不多这一样」。可为什么没有人来问我是怎么想的？你们都不告诉我，都不告诉我……”

不是每个人都能直面劈头盖脸的悲伤。

樱井看着这个偏执地怪罪所有人不告诉他标记消失、不在意他想法，却刻意避开最大痛苦的松本，眼睛慢慢湿润了。

他走过去，在松本面前蹲下。

“润，”樱井叫他，“我们的女儿……”说出这个词时他哽咽了一下，“你见到她了吗？”

松本慢慢地抬起头。

“瞬。”

樱井愣了一下，“什么？”

“瞬。她的名字。”松本说，“因为很短暂，像流星一样；又很美，因为流星都很美，也因为……她是我们的女儿。”

“好……”樱井鼻尖一酸，拼命忍住眼泪，“抱歉我来的太晚，没有见到……瞬。”

他小心地去握松本的手，感觉到松本稍稍退缩了一下，但还是允许了这个动作，“那么润能不能告诉我，瞬她是什么样子的？”

那晚他们终究还是没有回到病房——松本被樱井搂在怀里，小声地，一点点地描述他想象中的、他以为自己可以一直陪伴的宝贝。

“直到小学都会很麻烦，”松本承认，“我工作很忙，也不能总是麻烦翔さん。但我可以麻烦我爸妈——没错他们还在生气，但他们不可能不喜欢她的……她可爱得像天使一样。”

“国中会好一些——虽然有青春期，但她聪明又漂亮，应该可以顺利渡过难关。唯一的问题是女孩子的心思太复杂，我怕她就算遇见麻烦也不会说，我只能干着急……”

“不会的，”樱井喉咙发紧，“不管她表面如何，骨子里一定和你一样温柔又善解人意，不会舍得让你担心。”

“……”

松本安静了一会儿。

“翔さん？”他小声地叫樱井。

“嗯？”

樱井感觉他抓住了自己胸前的衣服。

松本把头埋在他怀里，“对不起，没能留住翔さん的孩子。都是我的错。”

第二天一早，樱井带着松本偷偷溜出了医院。刻碑的人问起瞬的姓氏时，樱井认为既然两人没有结婚，孩子应该姓松本。

松本却坚持她一定要叫「樱井瞬」。

“翔さん，就让她和你姓吧。是我没有照顾好她……她在怪我呢，怪我把你赶走。”

一晚上哭得太多，松本觉得自己已经流不出眼泪了。他抓住樱井的手臂。

“……算我求你。”

他低声说。

他出院的那天天气极好。樱井来接他，松本戴着墨镜坐在副驾驶上盯着蓝得惊人的天空，出神地想：凭什么这个世界一点变化也没有。

其他人还在上班，樱井把他送回和二宫的公寓，在门口和他告别。

“还能和你见面吗？”樱井轻轻捏着他的手指。

“翔さん的外地考察不是到才到一半。”松本避重就轻。他往前迈了一步，像从前两人还住在一起时送樱井去上班那样，替他理了理衣领。

“再见。”

然而从外地回来后樱井也再没有去见他，连带着可能见面的一切聚会也都推掉了。 

——他不能看见松本润，只要一想到他哭泣的样子就无法忍受 。

这样的日子持续了好几个月，直到秋天来临，某天二宫突然出现在了他的公司楼下。

“你是再也不打算和我们联系了吗？”

樱井想要辩解，却无话可说。

他垂头丧气的样子让二宫又是摇头，又是心软。

“我来是想告诉你——”他们站在风口，二宫的头发被吹得乱七八糟，他啧了一声，把樱井拉到墙角。

“Ｊ要走了。”

风声小了，可樱井也听不见别的声音了。

二宫伸手在他面前晃了一下，“先听我说完再摆那副表情——前几天有竞争公司给Ｊ提供了一个海外工作的offer，他还在犹豫，这次是先去考察。”

“我知道Ｊ舍不得现在的公司，他会考虑不过是因为他想离开这里。”

他将戴着手表的那只手腕在樱井面前晃了晃，“还有一个小时飞机就会起飞。怎么样翔ちゃん，要去给Ｊ一个他应该留下的理由吗？”

鉴于樱井神思不属，为了两人的安全二宫提议他来开车。到达机场后樱井一路飞奔，终于在安检口拦截到了松本。

“翔さん？”

松本双目圆睁。

“你在这里做什么？”

跑得太急，樱井一时说不出话，弯腰喘了好一会儿。松本在旁边耐心等着。

好不容易喘匀了气，樱井问他：“你要出国？”

“就这件事？打个电话来不就好了，”松本笑了，“嗯，现在的公司不太适合，去看看是不是有更好的机会。”

说谎。樱井想起二宫的话。

“为什么不告诉我？”

松本撇开眼，“我准备决定之后再跟你说。”

“哦？那你是不是也没有告诉相叶，没有告诉智君？”樱井步步紧逼，“他们也不知道你马上就要去——不对，”眼见松本咬住下唇，樱井恍然大悟，“——你不是要去‘考察’什么工作机会，你已经决定，不，已经接受了那个offer了，对不对？“

“我知道Nino会告诉你，但我没想到他动作居然这么快……”松本苦笑。

“松本润你居然，居然连和我告别都不愿意……”樱井抓住他的手腕，伤心得嗓子都哑了，“你就一定要走吗，留下来，好不好？……这么多年的感情，你真的就一点舍不得都没有？”

“翔さん怎么会这么想？”松本惊讶地看着他，有点委屈，“明明主动断开联系的人是翔さん……再说，我怎么可能舍得。”

他抬起手去摸樱井的脸，“翔さん真的不知道我要离开的理由？不知道我不和你告别的理由？”他的声音低得像在叹息 ，“就算只是想一想要离开你我都受不了，又怎么敢和你告别……” 

“以前我以为是热情没有战胜理智，后来才发现：原来它是输给了太珍惜。真的好傻对不对？可惜我又一次没有早点看清楚。”

见樱井神情疑惑，他深吸一口气，重新拉过行李箱，

“对不起翔さん……你回去吧。”

到底从是什么时候起，松本不再叫他「翔くん」了呢。 

樱井几乎不知道自己是怎么回到家的。打开门的下一刻他就一头栽倒在沙发上，半晌才摸索着去拿手机。

屏幕上显示松本在半小时前给他留了一条语音信息。 

背景音里有广播声，听起来松本已经在飞机上。

樱井一颗心沉得厉害，他听到松本先是说对不起，最后他似乎是哭了，含糊不清地说「我好舍不得」「不想离开」，似乎还有一句「我爱你」。

樱井坐起来，屏息听着对面断断续续的抽泣。可广播再一次响起了，这次比之前要清晰很多——似乎有一位老人突然感到心脏不适需要下飞机，机长对起飞时间延迟表示抱歉。

广播停止后机舱一阵窃窃私语，一个苍老的男声响起。

“我也觉得身体状况不太好，请让我也下飞机。”

他的发言带动了好几个也表示身体不适，最好还是不要冒险乘机的人。

樱井听到空姐在大声询问是否还有其他人需要离开，接着是很久没出现的松本的声音。 

他说： “还有我。” 

门铃突然响了。

樱井几乎是扑到门边。他打开门——

松本站在门外，身边摆着一大一小两个箱子。他气喘吁吁，额发乱七八糟，脸上的表情说不上是哭还是笑。

“翔くん——”他有点不知所措地停顿了一下，“我……我下飞机了。”

Fin.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
